What's the line?
by Jennala
Summary: In each funny one-shot, there will be a hidden famous movie line. Can you find it? Original idea!
1. Wet, wet Bella

**A/N: So while I have a minor writers block for my new story, "Work First, Love Second"…**

**I had this awesome idea.**

**So…**

**I'm going to write a one-shot with a famous movie line somewhere in it. It's not going to be obvious, but if you find it and tell me what the line is and what movie it's from, there'll be a prize.**

**The prize? Well, if you are the one of the first two people to get it correct…you'll in the next one-shot that follows.**

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good…**

**Now let's give this a try…**

* * *

I sighed, wishing Edward didn't have to hunt leaving me here with… _Alice._ I mean, I loved Alice to death, but she just didn't seem to understand how much I detested to be her doll.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice rang from downstairs. "Can you come down here for a minute?"

I looked up at Alice, who had just gotten another outfit out for me to try on, only to see her smirking.

"What is Emmett up to, Alice?" She just shrugged, and wordlessly put the outfit back on it's hanger and in the closet. Something was up. Alice never let me go without a fight. Especially when she was in the middle of playing Barbie with me. I started to get worried.

"Here, put this on. It's chilly outside." She handed me a jacket and led me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Alice? What's going on? And why are we going outside?" We stopped at the front door as I continued to hear Emmett's voice booming my name.

"Emmett called _you_ outside. Not me…" And then she danced back up the stairs. I debated on following her, but against my better judgment, I decided to go see what Emmett wanted.

"Emmett?" I opened the door and walked down the front porch stairs. "Emmett? What are you…"

And then I was pegged with a bunch of water balloons. I tripped backwards and fell backwards as Emmett continued to hit me, softly I presume for him, with water balloons. I held my arms over my face, hoping he would get the point and stop.

"EMMETT!" I heard a thud and then Emmett was on the ground next to me, being pinned by Edward. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Edward's voice roared and my ears rung.

"Emmett Cullen! What is going on here?" Esme's voice was almost louder than Edward's.

And then the whole family emerged. Alice was trying to muffle a laugh by hiding her face in Jasper's chest and Carlisle and Esme looked more upset than I've ever seen them. Edward looked absolutely furious and Rosalie looked rather bored.

I hadn't realized I had been crying, for my tears blended in with all the water that had splashed in my face. I was going to have bruises in the morning…

Edward helped me up, and turned me to face Emmett. "What do you say, Emmett?" Emmett looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hit you that hard and I thought it would be funny…" He had his hands behind his back and was rocking back and forth like a little kid. I had never seen him so vulnerable. I almost laughed…

Almost.

My breathing was labored and my whole body ached. Water balloon pieces scattered the grass and my hair clung to my face. I must have looked like some maniac, trying to keep my cool.

"It's alright, Emmett. Just…please don't do it again. Please?" Emmett looked happy that he had gotten off the hook so easily. But then Carlisle stepped in.

"Emmett, why don't you come with me. I want to have a _talk_ with you."

Edward waited until everyone dispersed before he turned to me. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. "I leave you for one hour to go hunting and this is what happens. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll have you know, I _will_ have a chat with Alice later. That is, if Carlisle and Esme don't beat me to it."

And then I put two and two together.

Alice! She knew! That's why she wanted me to cover up my white T-shirt with an oversized sweatshirt.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I couldn't help but glare at him, my bad mood taking over.

"I'm in pain, and I'm wet…and I'm still hysterical. So overall, no, I'm not okay." I started sobbing again, my face turning red. I am absolutely pathetic!

"Bella…" Edward wiped away my tears and lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. He brushed his lips softly against mine, causing my heart to go in overdrive. "What would you say if I said we can get him back?" A mischievous grin flashed across Edward's face, as my sobbing suddenly ceased.

"What?" I sniffed loudly, embarrassing myself once again. Edward chuckled as a blush crept across my face.

"Let's just say…Emmett's going to be in a very sticky situation soon."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"EDWARD!!!" Emmett ran down the stairs, a trail of clothes following him. Alice and I immediately burst into laughter. Rosalie jumped up in surprise.

"What did you do to my clothes, Emmett?!?" Connected to Emmett's pants was a long trail of Rosalie's nicest gowns, stuck together by sticky, fabric glue. "Do you know how much each one of those dresses cost? Now they're ruined!"

"Rose, baby. It wasn't me…Edward…" Emmett stammered. If vampires could sweat, he would be drenched.

"Edward?! Don't blame him! I know about you're weird obsession with glue and I've ignored it for the past ten years, but you have just taken things way out of control! I have told you over and over to be careful with that glue but you never listen! I am so fed up with you right now…ugh!" She stormed out of the living room and poked Emmett's chest with her index finger, hard. "You can sleep on the couch tonight!" She stormed upstairs, cursing under her breath.

"But I don't even sleep! Rose…" Emmett whipped his head around, his eyes black. I shrunk back against Edward, who remained unfazed, in fright.

"This…means...war!" And with that, he hurried up the stairs after Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Poor Emmett.**

**So…**

**Did you find the secret movie line in there?**

**If you did…or if you just want to review to be nice…**

**Send it in. And the two people who get it correct will be a character in my next chapter.**

**[ And yes, the story above was just a one-shot. I don't want to stick on one story, so I'm going to have a bunch of little ones, each with the same contest. **


	2. Emmett and his lederhosen

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back from another writer's block.

So, the line from the last story was:

"I'm in pain, and I'm wet…and I'm still hysterical." From 'The Producers'!

A couple of you got it right. So congrats!

I messaged both of the winners but only one responded, so only one shall be in this next one shot!

Congrats to the winner, **azrael valentine**!

Same rules apply…

First two people that find the correct line and what movie it is from, AND replies my private message that I'll send them, gets to be in the next one shot.

* * *

"Emmett, what are you wearing?!" Emmett bounded down the stairs, a goofy smile across his face. Edward stopped the piano piece he had been playing for me and stared at his brother.

"It's called a lederhosen. And this is my man-skirt!" Emmett curtsied, trying to put on an Irish accent.

"Emmett Cullen, what do you think you are doing?!" Rosalie glared at her husband and tapped her foot impatiently. Unfazed, Emmett swept her in a hug, kissed her passionately and then bolted out the front door.

"Come on." Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo. Alice and Jasper were already sitting in the backseat. Alice, of course, was bouncing up and down like a small child.

"This is going to be absolutely hilarious!"

---

We finally found Emmett, terrifying the people on the streets near Port Angles. He was yelling Irish sayings to everyone around him and calling them strange names.

"Why hello there, Azraela…" A girl, about my age, stopped talking on her phone to look at Emmett like he was a lunatic.

"Actually, my name is…"

"So, Azraela, I hear yeh gots urself a boyfriend and ye didn't bother tellin me." The girl looked nervously back and forth before taking a step back.

"Do I know you?"

"Sure, ye do. I'm your great uncle Emmetasia." He batted his eyelashes at the stunned female.

"I…uh…I have to return this call. My mother called and…"

"Ah, your mother. I 'member when I hads a me mother. So what are ye waitin' for? Go on and call 'er." Emmett's terrible Irish accent sounded corny and people had stopped along the sidewalk, thinking it was some sort of show.

Alice had rolled down the car window and was videotaping the whole thing. Emmett caught us watching and sent us a brief wink, soaking up the attention.

Edward sighed heavily next to me, pinching the bridge of his nose. I quickly looked back at Emmett, fascinated for some strange reason by his ridiculous behavior.

I was excepting to hear more fake Irish come from Emmett, but instead, he switched up his role. He made his voice very deep and old-fashioned.

The poor girl looked petrified as people laughed and Emmett fooled around. The girl was looking for any chance to run, but didn't want to be rude.

"I really do need to call…"

"I'm not stopping you from calling your mom. Go on, take a dip." People chuckled, confused at his last sentence.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, the word is smoking." If they weren't dumbfounded before, they were now. The crowd exchanged glances, before most of them headed off to whatever they were doing before.

The girl just stared at Emmett, starting to panic.

His voice returned semi-normal.

"May I?" Emmett quickly took the girl's phone not waiting for a response, and entered in something quickly.

"Hey! What are you…" Emmett handed her back her phone.

"Don't be afraid to pass that number to all your friends, Azraela." The girl looked mortified and her cheeks burned in a color not even I could compete with.

"What…"

"Here's looking at you, kid." Emmett winked and sauntered off to the car. He knocked on the passenger window. The entire car was shaking with our laughter.

"What's so funny guys?" Emmett's serious face only caused more laughter.

Edward finally unlocked the car and Emmett climbed in the back, squishing Alice, who was still videotaping.

"Emmett, I can never understand why you would even _want_ to embarrass yourself like that. And giving that poor girl your number. You know she's going to get together with her friends and prank call you all night. You better have your phone on silent."

"You might even want to change your number." I piped in, giggling.

"Of course I know that. What do you think I am, stupid? That's why I gave him _your _number, Edwardo..."

Edward slammed on his brakes.

"Get out."

"Don't be like that, Sherlock…"

And then Emmett was on the side of the street. His stiletto faded away as Edward sped off. Somehow, I still bet he would beat us home.

"If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get."

* * *

This was the most unbelievably random one-shot ever. I just had to let some random writer's thoughts out. No idea why this came out.

Hm…

Well, please review! And tell me what you think the movie line is and from what movie. I think this one is pretty easy actually.

So I'm expecting a lot of guesses! Lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
